With the social progress and rapid economic development, leakage current protecting products are more and more widely used in people's daily life and work. In order to protect various electrical devices in a circuit and to detect a leakage current in the circuit in time, a leakage current detecting circuit-breaker is generally arranged in the circuit. The leakage current detecting circuit-breaker is such a device that it can promptly detect and amplify a leakage current signal to control a tripping mechanism so as to immediately disconnect a power supply, when there is a leakage current or an electric arc between a live line (L-line) and a neutral line (N-line), thereby protecting the personal and property safety. A leakage current detecting circuit-breaker generally comprises a detection circuit, a trigger circuit and a tripping mechanism. In the conventional art, a chip of a regular leakage current detecting circuit-breaker is used as the central control module and functions to amplify a leakage current signal in the case that the leakage current or an electric arc is detected. The requirement of the amplification chip makes the production cost of the conventional leakage current detecting circuit-breaker high. Moreover, the anti-interference performance of the currently available leakage current detecting circuit-breakers is poor, which can easily cause false triggering of the leakage current detecting circuit-breaker.